La vida es una cancion :
by The-Samchel
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles y One-Shots sin relacion entre si inspirados en diferentes canciones. No SONGFICS
1. Sakura

**Pues mi cabeza esta trabajando como loca. Ahora vengo con este conjunto de Drabbles y One-shots inspirados en songfics. Diferentes parejas. Ojala les guste.**

**Canción: Cosas del Amor - Ana Gabriel y Vikki Carr**

**Pareja: Sasusaku - Leve Saiino.**

_

* * *

_

_Nuestra situación cada día estaba peor. No sé que parte de nuestra historia me perdí. Desde que él había regresado y habíamos comenzado nuestra relación nunca habíamos estado tan distanciados._

_Mi cerebro no encontraba la razón. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien .Toqué la puerta de la única persona con la que me podía sentir tranquila contándole esto._

_- ¿SI? – Mi mejor amida salió con un delantal rosa. Desde que ella y Sai se habían mudado juntos ella se encargaba de las labores de la casa y, por lo que veo, estaba cocinando. – Hola Sakura._

_- Hola Ino. – Quise responderle con una sonrisa, pero no me salió. Agaché la cabeza para intentar que no viera mi estado deplorable – ¿Puedo pasar?._

_- Claro pasa. – Entré y cerró la puerta tras nosotras. – Que te pasa Sakura? Últimamente siempre te veía muy feliz… - Tiene razón. Estos meses habían sido lo mejor de toda mi vida. Sasuke había cambiado conmigo y me hacía muy feliz, pero desde hace poco volvió a ser esa persona seca y fría. Mis ojos se comenzaron a volver vidriosos. Cuando nos sentamos en la sala no pude aguantarlo y se comenzaron a caer lágrimas _

_- Ino…Sasuke… No se que pasa, es frío conmigo, como antes. – Los recuerdos del pasado aún me atormentaba. Tenía miedo de volver a pasar por ese rechazo. – Lo estoy perdiendo._

_- Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? – La voz preocupada de Ino me trajo dolorosos momentos. Sé que no fue con intención, pero gracias a ello mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza._

_- ¡NI SIQUIERA QUIERE HACER EL AMOR CONMIGO! – Estaba desesperada. Tenía que hacer algo para retener a mi hombre, pero ya no encontraba método alguno. – ME RECHAZA. PARECE COMO SI QUISIERA QUE HUBIERA OTRA EN MI LUGAR._

_- No digas esas cosas Sakura. Él te ama. No te rindas tan fácilmente. – Al parecer era muy tarde. Todas mis esperanzas habían desaparecido. – Tal ves necesitas variar un poco, la rutina no es buena._

_- YA LO INTENTE. HE HECHO TODO LO QUE ESTA A MI ALCANCE. _

_- ¿Ya hablaste con él? – Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería hacerlo. Tenía el miedo a que me dijera que ya no me quiere o peor aún que nunca me quizó._

_- No Ino. Tengo miedo. _

_- Será peor si dejas que el amor se vaya muriendo poco a poco. – Si es que hubo amor. – Al fin y al cabo son cosas del amor._

* * *

**Gracias por leer n_n**


	2. Ino

HOLA!!! Un drabble cortito dedicado a mi amiga Julia que ahorita esta con muchos altos y bajos. Sabes que siempre estoy aqui para apoyarte. ^^

Pareja: Umh... SHikaino yShikatema

Cancion: Absurda Cenicienta

* * *

Shikamaru me había citado en el restaurante de siempre. Llevaba dos horas retrasada, seguramente él ya estaría durmiendo sentado en la reservación. Estaba muy cerca de casa, pero me había entretenido demasiado con Sakura por teléfono y luego me enteré de que mi madre había mandado toda mi ropa a la lavandería. Todo fue un perfecto desastre, pero mi día se alegraría cuando estuviera junto a él, siempre era lo mismo.

Entré al lugar y comencé a buscar su cabeza por todo el restaurante. No la encontré, pero encontré una cabeza rubia que me era muy conocida en una mesa y al parecer estaba acompañada. No quería importunar a Temari, pero solo quería preguntar si había visto a Shika y luego me iría. Así de fácil.

Me acerqué a la mesa y me quedé parada frente a ella. Sentí como un grito ahogado se quedó en medio de mi garganta. De mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas intensas.

Vi como volteaban y se quedaban mirándome. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando sacar esa imagen de mi vista. Intentando olvidar que acababa de ver a mi novio besarse con mi amiga. Tomé valor y los abrí, pero la imagen de ellos dos mirándome seguía ahí. Él se levantó e intento tocarme mas no lo dejé. Me fui corriendo sin dirección alguna.

Mi mundo se había derrumbado en un instante. Toda mi vida se había vuelto un completo infierno desde que tomé la decisión de entrar a ese lugar.

Mi cuento de papel se había roto en mil pedazos y, sin darme cuenta, me había convertido en una absurda Cenicienta


End file.
